Stolen
by Binksy
Summary: The great detective L was intrigued by how incredibly slow death was. He had expected the experience to be brief. He had not foreseen how agonisingly still and suspended in time the moment would be. Yaoi and a Death Fic!


**A/N I know the moment of L's death has been written about many, many times. Yet I hope I have done this scene justice.**

**Warning: This is Yaoi and a oneshot about L's death.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Stolen<strong>

The great detective L was intrigued by how incredibly slow death was. He had expected the experience to be brief. He had not foreseen how agonisingly still and suspended in time the moment would be. He deduced quickly that this experience must be the result of his mind desperately taking in all the world had left to offer as his oxygen starved brain began the process of shutting down.

He was falling; not figuratively but literally. His body slid free from it's crouching position and headed towards the cold hard floor below.

Will I fall forever? he wondered vaguely as images of his childhood began to pulsate before his eyes and phantom noise echoed in his ears.

Arms were suddenly wrapped around him. Their warmth offering him security, they were comforting and firm. His mind drowned in a sea of half formed thoughts. His body felt warm; like hot tea being sloshed gently in a cup.

He wearily looked up using what little strength and presence of mind he had left to look his killer in the eye. Light Yagami his first friend, his killer and his lover.

Images of their few brief, yet passionate encounters danced in his mind. Skin slick with sweat slid across yielding flesh and heaving chests, fingers scrapped across backs. Kisses were pressed passionatly against pliant lips.

L could no longer recall how they had become intimate, panic gripped him as his memories began to black out and then fade away like dying embers of a fire.

Light's face; which was only seconds before written with worry was now painted with vainglory.

L had known from the start that the man he loved was Kira, as he had known from the moment they first made love that his death would follow faster than the hummingbirds beating wings. Yet he had not been able to stop, had not been able to tear his lips from lightly bronzed skin. Had not been able to stop loving Light Yagami.

There was an ache L's chest; the type of ache you can only get when you know you have lost something. He knew his body was not mourning for the loss of a heart beat but instead was missing the other half of his soul; the kindred spirit he was soon to leave behind.

Why did Light's face have to be so contorted? Why could L not once more see the innocence that had first drawn him to look into those warm eyes?

Darkness began to creep across his vision and the world began to fade. He felt betrayed, hurt , abandoned and empty.

_Light's hand gently slid over his waist, they were laying together exhausted from their heated union._

_L felt a hollowness in his heart that he could not describe. It was as though their lovemaking had stolen something from him. He had heard that this act was supposed to leave you fulfilled, not aching for more. He felt ashamed that he had allowed his suspect seduce him, but more so was ashamed that his control was so finite. _

_Light smiled warmly not noticing his lovers melancholy as he pulled L into a kiss their lips sliding slowly in a dance to music only they could hear._

_What have I given you and shall it be returned? Have I been used? _

"_Do you love me?" Light had asked. His question innocent, filled with anxiety and hope. _

"_..." _

"_L?" _

_He couldn't answer so instead joined his lips to Light's once more, praying this declaration would be enough to satisfy him. _

He had felt complete while their bodies had been connected in the most intimate of ways. Yet upon their parting had felt as though the younger male had stolen something from him.

He desperately tried to peer through the darkness that now enveloped his vision. Light's eyes seemed to almost glow red.

Is that what you stole?

The detective pondered. No that was not it, He knew deep down what had been taken. Light had stolen his heart, his will, his father and now his life. Yet for all his worth L couldn't fathom a single reason to fall out of love with the man who intrigued him so greatly.

L knew he would perish within moments and that he would vanish from the world, leaving behind a nameless grave and a symbol, L, just a letter no face, no pictures, no one to know how he came to be the Detective, no family. Even his successors had no clue what he looked like. The greatest thing he would leave behind in his passing was...his heart which he had so foolishly yet not regretfully given to Light Yagami.

As L's eyes grew dimmer, Light's eyes became panicked.

Maybe he regrets what he has done. This game is over now after all, L Lawliet mused. But I think I'll wait for him. I don't want to leave just yet. I can't leave without my heart after all. Perhaps Light may return it to me one day. Perhaps Mu does not exist? Perhaps We may be together again? But even if this Mu is real and Light is truly going there one day I think that maybe I shall follow him.

I'll wait for you Light Yagami, and when it is your turn to die, I will be there for you. I won't let you die alone. After all you're here. Holding me, that has to mean something, does it not?

A scream of fear was emitted by his lover, as his body finally succumbed to the throws of death and he breathed his last breath.

L's final thought as he departed from this mortal coil was perhaps his most comforting one.

I am ninety eight percent certain, that Light-Kun regrets what he has done.

Fin


End file.
